


Girls, Interrupted

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lost
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-02
Updated: 2004-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For serendipity8791.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Girls, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> For serendipity8791.

Charlie edged a little closer to the fire in his sleep. His lips moved slightly with the song in his dream, fingers twitching as the crowd roared. He played a blinder, light hot, sweat running down his t-shirt until he took it off between numbers, earning a scream from the girls in the audience. He grinned, basking in the crowd's stamping feet, the heat, adoration rushing to meet him, giving him what he needed. Sex came off him in waves, and he knew it.

He opened the door to his dressing room, stumbling in, sniffing, and there they were. Kylie batted her eyelashes and smiled at him, Britney winked and patted the bed.

"What took you so long?" Kylie asked, voice sultry, pouting as the dressing room faded to a hotel bedroom, Britney handing them drinks.

"Here you go," she winked at him. "A Screaming Orgasm."

"Mm, yes please," Charlie grinned at her, pulling her down for a kiss. Kylie's mouth was on his neck. The drinks were gone, their clothes were gone, and the best bit was on its way.

_"Charlie."_

Kylie ignored the hiss, and moaned, pushing against Charlie's hand, against Britney's mouth. Charlie licked the pulse point on her neck and she gasped.

_"Charlie!"_

The bed shook, wow this must be better than before if the bed was shaking. Here it was, here it was -- Britney trailed her lips and tongue up Kylie's body and kissed her fiercely, both girls' hands exploring his body as they kissed, pressing against each other.

_ **"Charlie!"** _

"Wha-?" Charlie woke with a start. Sayid was leaning over him, shaking his shoulder and hissing in his ear.

"Jack's missing," Sayid whispered, as Charlie rubbed his eyes and sat up. Sayid glanced sideways at him. "Kylie?"

Charlie nodded. "Britney too."

"Sorry to wake you then." Was he grinning? Probably, Charlie mused with slight annoyance, but mostly amusement. _Wanker_, he thought affectionately.

"What happened to Jack?" he asked, Sayid's words suddenly making their way through his sleep-fuzzed brain. He looked up; Boone was fingering the gun, glaring out at the beach, and half the camp were awake.

"I don't know. We woke up and he was just -"

"Maybe he went for a walk," Charlie glanced nervously up and down the beach as far as he could see, huddling closer to the fire and Sayid unconsciously.

"I -" Sayid broke off and went still. A moment later, Charlie knew why.

Another loud growl emitted from the jungle, accompanied by soft rustling.

_Oh._

_Shit._


End file.
